An Angel of Dreams
by Mira Hopesbane
Summary: In Bayville, very few secrets of the mutants who live in the manor are still silenced to the rest of the world. And sometimes you don't even need to have powers to feel the sting of prejudice. Retitled from the Wonderful Goldenstar.
1. Chapter the First

Chapter One- Endings and Beginnings

A girl, of a deprived state and stature opened her eyes with, a groan. _Where am I?_, she thought to herself as she sat to stare into a cold, white room. Blinking, a sudden epiphany came to her. A memory of being out running and then the sensation of falling entered her again. That meant- the hospital. _Blood and ashes_, she thought to herself. The hospital. Hurriedly, the girl took off her Live Strong bracelet. If this was the nearest hospital, the DNR bracelets were the exact same shade of yellow.

A nurse walked by and glanced through the window. She swiftly turned around and soon another nurse had joined the girl in the bare room.

"I see you awoke," the nurse said in a sweet, gentle voice. "You were found passed out on a sidewalk."

"I thought as much,' the girl retorted. "It's not every day I wake in a white room."

"Then you should tell us your name. You carry no identification."

"I am known as Mirabilis Goldenstar. And I have no identification besides my birth certificate."

"Who are your parents?"

"I am an orphan."

"Legal guardians?"

"None either."

"Then you are an emancipated minor?"

"No. The courts say I am legally represented by a Professor Xavier, though him I have never met."

"Thank you for that information. You do know that it is against regulation to take in a young patient without parental consent-"

"I know, I know."

"- but you were in such horrid health that several nurses pleaded. Did you know that you are malnourished?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And that there was a huge gash across your stomach?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you know the severe likelihood that would have become infected?"

"We were out of gauze, and so I went to go to the drug store to get some more after work."

The nurse nodded, and left, already knowing the number to call for Mirablis' legal guardian. This was only destined to become more interesting. And even then, headaches would arise.

* * *

Logan looked at the Professor quizzically as the phone call ended.

"Who?" Logan said gruffly.

"She's alive," the Professor said, as though in answer but also enigmatically.

"Who?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Mirabilis Goldenstar. She was- is- my goddaughter. I was friends with her parents, but they perished when she was perhaps five years old," he buried his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

Lance stared slightly quizzically, and then growled, "I'll prepare a room."

* * *

Mirabilis arrived the next week, with much improvement still needed on her wound and nutrition. Already great strides had been taken on her health, but the Professor did not see her that first week. She slept most of the time and Wolverine took care of her necessities. Xavier didn't feel it was right.

That morning, Professor Xavier awoke a little before the students, and entered into the dining room before the first mutant would come. Therefore, it was to his great surprise that a strange girl, who never before he had seen, was seated and eating a bowl of crisp rice cereal. He paused slightly, uncertain of what to do. She- he presumed the girl was his goddaughter- was different than his memories. Sometime, she had he hair trimmed to curl gently under her ears. And the girl was taller than he expected- 5'5". But she did have the same mouth- no upper lip to speak of, but a full bottom one. And still, Professor X wondered if her infamous smile had change or if it was the crooked menace he remembered.

"Good morning," the Professor said quietly, entering the room.

She was silent.

"Are you deaf?"

"No," Goldenstar responded.

"Then why do you not respond?"

She pressed a finger to her mouth, as though thinking of and impossibly hard subject, "Let's see you ignore me all my life, so I was raised by foster parents. That's not too horrible, but listen. As one of the few girls, I was given less to eat than all others, for I was a girl. I was attacked heading to school, and at home. After a bit, a younger girl-child joined us, and she received even less than me, so I was forced to share. Do you think I willingly starve myself?" She slammed her spoon down and quickly departed, knocking Jean on her back as she rushed to the room.

"Who was that?" Jean asked as entered in, looking for a humble repast. "A new recruit?"

The Professor just stared, and mumbled, "I need to talk to everyone about her. She's… special."

The group had gathered in a few minutes, all waiting to hear about what was postponing their meal.

"So, what's her power?" requested Rhane.

A/N- And I leave you there. At least 5 reviews till I update. See yah!

DNR-Do not resuscitate. Basically it means you don't want to go on life support if your heart stops beating.


	2. Chapter the Second

Disclaimer: Despite all of her wildest dreams, Mira Hopesbane does not own any part of X-Men, excepting Mirabilis. But I would stay away from her. She bites.

* * *

Chapter Two- The Surprise

"Rhane," Professor Xavier addressed, "she has no power at the moment."

An angry muttering seemed to break out, with Jean's voice clearly stating, "No wonder why she knocked me down! She probably hates mutants!" The Professor sat still, waiting for the initial shock to settle through the students.

"Now," he voiced loudly, causing everyone to silence their own opinion, "that you know that, I feel you should know that I believe her powers are just dormant until her body is strong enough to support the taxation it will cause."

"Why would her powers wait," accented Kurt's voice, "when all of ours came at before her age?"

A sigh of vexation came from the teacher's lips as he stated, "Because she cannot bear any added burdens. It is physically unable for her to provide strength behind any power. However, as Jean has seen, she will most likely be distant from you, for she associates you with me and me with some very horrible memories."

"What memories?" came Rouge's opinion. "They cannot be as horrible as mine are."

"You're right. They are worse. However, I have moved her room into sharing with Kitty and Rouge."

The students nodded their heads, and the sounds and smells of breakfast cooking almost immediately filled the kitchen. However, Logan was dealing with a sobbing, miserable Mirabilis.

* * *

The first of Mirabilis' soon-to-be famous rages was brought on by the room reassignment. Logan, the only person she ever trusted, took the whole day to stop her from ripping pages out of books and shattering precious porcelain ornaments. In the truth, she only did stop when she attempted to tear a locket off her neck. 

"What's that, child?" Mira blushed when he said child, for the tone was not the usual stinging insult, but a sweet, gentle caress of her innocence and genuine concern.

In her own silent way, Mira showed fumbled with the clasp and showed him the contents. There were two photographs, dingy with age, one of a man and woman, presumably her parents, and another of-

"Xavier," breathed Logan, noticing the silent tears swimming down her face. "Child, I'm…"I'm….sorry. You're a world apart from us. Instead of being abandoned because you are a mutant, you were abandoned by one."

They sat in the library for hours, offering each other tranquil companionship and condolences. Rouge walked by, and stopped to see the painful scene, on her way to finish cleaning up from Mirabilis' rage. She added her own tear, and then returned to her duties.

* * *

Professor X sat, scanning the world with Cerebro, his eyes on the man who had just entered. 

"Logan," Charles murmured, "What is it?"

"She has a picture of you, right next to her parents. Do you not understand how- betrayed- she feels, you- a vague childhood memory with connections to her family- were supposed to care for her, and you never came. She had no one, no friends, no one to care. She was a child to be loved, but was instead caring for children older than herself. You do not-cannot- understand her."

"I did rescue her. But I am ashamed-"

"How did you rescue her? After she was attacked in the streets? Near starved to death?"

Charles shut down the Cerebro system, an eagle of sorrow resting on his shoulder. He did not cry, but stood on the brink.

"And I leave you with these words- is it worst to be abandoned because you are a mutant, or by one?" The Wolverine turned and left.

The Professor took out a laptop, not of a high quality but usable still, and opened a file, dated a time some ten years ago. He knew what he had to do.


	3. Chapter the Third

Welcome back to my little corner of insanity. I've haven't received very many reviews- thank you, Woad-Bard. Did you know the Woads are actually the Picts? 'Tis your random tidbit of information for the day. I've looked back on my chapters and have noticed my balance issues, too much dialogue. So, I'm working on improving my style, and hope you like the next chapter. Review or I shall borrow the Amep from Collision: Yanma Senpai and make him attack. And as a final note- I'm not sure the relationship she and Logan will have! And also, I do not write out accents because it is harder to read.

* * *

Disclaimer- Mira Hopesbane owns nothing of X Men: Evolution, though she wishes to one day RULE THE WORLD…I mean, become a published author who people write fanfic about.

* * *

Chapter Three-An Unlucky Day

Mirabilis was early in her routine the morning for it had rained so loudly she woke, but everyone was already moving around and hurrying. Bobby and Rhane were joking as they cooked breakfast; Kurt lounged around eating toast; Jean yelled at about everything that would listen, including a stray dog she was nursing back to health. Fighting between curiosity and her instinct to keep far from anyone who lived here- except Logan, the outcast remained standing in the hallway. Her curiosity won, and she yawned as her entrance was enacted.

"What's going on?" she muttered, scorning the taste of sleep in her mouth that would not remove itself with even two glasses of orange juice.

As the luck forces in the universe were not cooperating with her today, Jean was the only one who screamed back an answer, "It's the day of the beach party, and we can't find Storm, the beach balls are missing, and no one is working on anything worthwhile!"

Mirabilis gulped audibly, and felt a red heat begin to creep into her face. Telepaths intimidated her, but that would be the last fear she would ever admit. She nodded, not asking if she may attend the party for fear of making Jean rage, then started to partake in the pandemonium. And, as the forces of luck would have it, Mirabilis was just starting to feel secure in the chaos when Jean started shepherding them into the X-Van. Inwardly, Xavier's goddaughter groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?" By the time Storm climbed in last, she felt more crammed then how SPAM must feel after being run over by a truck and slammed into a trunk filled with any luxury ever possibly created. The trip to Kingston Beach, which was for a fact only fifteen minutes away, felt like it took hours.

When the arrival was complete, everyone extracted themselves from the car. Here, the beach in its entirety had been decorated by Jean's brutal and skilled hand. Kurt, who had teleported him and the red-haired witch there, cowered from her, fear of her rage evident on his gentle blue features. Jean had a sort of forced smile on her face, and soon the party was in full swing. But the forces of luck were against the child Mirabilis.

The party had gone well; it was around 5 in the afternoon and no one had bothered the Goldenstar since noon. But, as before mentioned, the force was not with her. The water receded, and it also became still. But the girl was the only one who noticed. All others were too busy- drinking, eating, and dancing. As the water slowly returned, Mira was lost in her thoughts. She had heard of this before, in the Japan section of science history- but what was it?

* * *

Professor X stared as something- something tugged at the back of his mind. Something felt- wrong, uncertain about the world. He quickly logged onto Cerebro, not sure what he was searching for. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

A/N- Ha-ha! I leave you there. What is going on? You do not know. But Chapter Four is already written, and I shall post it soon. It appears I have resolved some of my balance issues. Enjoy, and stay glued. (Readers Scream: EVILLLLL!!!) 


	4. Chapter the Fourth

A/N- I would like to make it clear that I am writing this story for my own reasons. I enjoy writing. If you like it, read and review; if not, don't. And this Chapter is a touch short.

* * *

Disclaimer- Mira only owns Mirabilis, so don't sue/copy off of her.

* * *

Chapter Four-Unveiled

Mirabilis and the Professor's eyes opened in sudden realization at the same time, though they were miles apart._ Receding water_, the misfit thought, _and an unusual stillness. Tsunami it is._ She stood in her own quiet way and started pushing Storm to the ocean, past the normal tide line.

"What is it?" Storm started to ask as the girl pushed her to the ocean's edge. Goldenstar's fingers seemed to be trying to grasp something she did not have available. However, an ever-rising wall of water was flowing faster and faster, coming to them.

"Back to the car," she called in a last, futile attempt to do something, before the wave would over take the party. Her powers to control the weather did noting for this- no one's did anything about this force. Mirabilis stared skeptically at the scrambling X-Men and stepped into the shallow water. She would have to use her gifts to do this. Why didn't she study last night!

She felt the water begin to shift around her ankles, and weakly began to sing a chant, which was mesmerizing and struck home fear. _I sing to you O Waters of the Sea. I recall you to your form- tranquil, peaceful, and freeing. I wish your life to all around, in song, in fishes, in gentle sound. Calm, O Waters Great and Deep! Calm yourself, return to sleep._ Over, and over she chanted, voice growing stronger. Kurt, who was one of the last to try to scramble in the van, forgetting the use of his powers in this emergency, He went to pull her to safety, the wave only feet from her form rigid in the water. The Bard wouldn't move. Not an inch could be taken for her safety. But the wave was lessening, and the sea turned back to the green shade the Atlantic always took on.

She blinked, and a rage came. "You- you-," she screeched, her eyes nearly lime green. "You nearly KILLED me. If my concentration had broken, every one of us would be dead bodies littering the floor. The sea would never had given us up if I hadn't succeeded."

"You're a mutant," Kurt said slowly, as though eating a large piece of undissolved revelations. "And you never told us."

"I thought you were intelligent. I am but a Bard. No one can control my powers- only I."

"A Bard?"

She smiled, and stated, "We might want to get out of here. I don't think I got the aftershocks. Com'on."

She entered the van, and smiled at the other's obvious chagrin. They would think she was a mutant, but she would never be. That was not the path her feet were set upon. And exhausted from effort, she slept quietly. The Professor would have to wait- for Cerebro did not pick up her signature.


	5. Chapter the Fifth

A/N- This Chapter took me forever to write. Yup, evil has struck. Writer's block. If anyone is reading this, drop me a review, or it may get cancelled. Or postponed for a parody. You don't want that, do you?

* * *

Chapter Five-Uncertainty

Two weeks later found Rouge, Kitty, and Kurt gossiping as Mirabilis attempted to move around on a pair of crutches.

"Wait, Kurt, why is she on crutches?" Kitty questioned excitedly, nearly twitching.

"Vell," Kurt accented, "Logan woke her about two, saying something about missed danger room settings."

Rouge humphed in disbelief. "I would have heard him."

"Not when she's found wandering on the grounds."

"Ouch."

Mirabilis, irate at the fact that her knee was sprained, said, "Yah could stop talking about me," her light Virginia accent seemed always to be in control, but now the Southern Twang came out in vengeance.

"Stop it," Alexandra said from her perch on the bed, an inward sigh at the bickering quartet. Her stringy blond hair fell over the acoustical guitar. The country girl came from nowhere in the south, but had discovered many things that she loved in the south. The trio, Goldenstar, Rouge, and Alexandra, were commonly called the Southerners when they met in places; burger restaurants, movies, the nearby play park.

They group silenced, and soon were discussing a movie that released four months ago. Mirabilis, however, turned towards the window, staring at one of the few houses visible, a brick one near the mansion, and seemed to promise herself something. Everyone left her alone when she silenced herself in a way that was reminiscence of her first two weeks. In a brief span of time, she had first grown close to Kurt, Kitty, and Rouge, but all others did not understand her. Jean she avoided more than the Professor, and despite Wolverine's insistence that the outcast would come to be friendly when she was ready, but the rest of the X-Men were getting impatient. Already, Spike had broken down one meeting, demanding she got the same Danger Room sessions or they would get rid of her. But the ice queen's grip stayed, along with her frost-colored eyes, in steady defiance.

Mirabilis hoisted herself onto her crutches and hobbled along down the stairs, to where the newspaper sat on the rec room table. This part of her routine had been culled- or so they thought. Everyone who was in the rec room, all of those who she was no longer openly hostile to, their faces paled. This was what the warnings had been for- this sort of relapse to her old ways. Every thing was the same, her head down and eyes quickly darting, as though afraid she would be stopped, her feet pulled under her legs.

She smiled slowly, and then frowned, slamming the paper down as though it bit her. Rahne, from where she watched Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, asked, "What's wrong with the paper?"

"This," she spat, throwing the paper. "Mutant's aren't allowed in public places with out a police escort. Like we'll get one!"


	6. Chapter the Sixth

Yeah! Chapter 6! Everyone, this is my sixth chapter, my longest story on fan fiction. So it is extra-long, and is humorous…a sing-off to relieve cabin fever! If anyone's wondering the girl ALEXANDRA is the same girl from Met God's Will! Read it! Review it! Oh, and Remy will appear in this chapter! YEAH! ROMY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own neither X:Men nor any of the songs…(In order: 'That Don't Impress Me Much' by Shania Twain, 'From this Moment' by Twain, 'Once You've Learned to Be Lonely' by Reba, 'Redneck Woman' by Gretchen Wilson, and 'What Happened' by Gretchen Wilson). Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 6-A Taste of Insanity

The flyer appeared the next morning, after nearly an evening of begging and planning. _Southern Sing-Off!_ Heralded it. _You Favorite Country Songs! Try your hand at the skits and singing brought to you from good ol' Southerners. For more information see Rouge, Alexandra, or Mirabilis._ The three of them did not receive a moment of rest, for all the acts they were seeing. That evening, though it was short notice, was the show. The public was invited, but a strong doubt existed that it would bring any one here. But when the curtains did open at the open-aired theater, a scattered audience had arrived.

"Welcome, y'all," Rouge spoke into the Mr. Microphone that had been provided for the show. "Tonight, you shall see the youngsters from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children in many different funny skits. But first, a word from Mirabilis, the one who thought of this whole plot."

Mirabilis walked- no stumbled- onto the stage in a long, green toga. She blinked her eyes, and Rouge asked her, "Where did you get that?"

"I saw it in the window and I just had to have it!" Mirabilis replied, getting the smattering of audience to burst out laughing. "However, I must introduce our first act, Miss Jean Grey!"

The red-haired telepath smiled as she took the stage. All day had she prepared this monologue, and was ready. "Now, all of y'allses, I was in Virginia the other day, and boy are they crazy! Truly, I went into a cafeteria, and shouted SNOW, and the whole place fell apart in minutes!"

The audience laughed, knowing she had struck gold in her topic. She continued, "Then I said, 'Up North WE can hold our snow. Then the group of school-aged children said, 'Why would else would the geese fly to us?'"

Another smattering of polite applause, and Jean went off the scene, Kitty waiting for her lead in. Alexandra took center stage, and a certain blue elf came by and stole a small stick of kindling for the bonfire they would light when it became too dark. "Next we have our own Kitty Pryde, singing 'That Don't Impress Me Much.'" She shot Kurt an awkward glance, then add, "She will be assisted by our emergency back-up dancers, Kurt, Scott, and Logan!"

Kitty yanked the Mr. Microphone away, while leaning on Scott's arm and looking into his eyes, "

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart,  
But you've got being right down to an art,  
You think you're a genius- you drive me up the wall-

Ohh-oo-oh you think you're special,  
Oh-oo-oh you think you're something else.  
Okay, so you're a rocket scientist."

She broke away from Scott's arm to face the audience, dancing very carefully to her coordinated song "

That don't impress-e me much!  
So you got the brains but have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong I think you're all right,  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night…"

She turned her attention to poor Kurt, repeating her actions, "

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
Or a comb up his sleeve- just in case  
All that extra gel in your oughta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall out of place.

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt

That don't impress-e me much!  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong I think you're all right,  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night…"

She turned to Logan, an impish grin on her face, "

You're one of those guys who like to shine his machine,  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in,  
I can't believe you kiss your car goodnight  
Com'on baby- you must be joking.

Okay, so you've got a car.

That don't impress-e me much!  
I think you're cool but have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong I think you're all right,  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night…"

Kitty skipped off the stage, impishly bowing. Rouge smiled gently, prepared for her own act, one of two she would unveil that night, a duet with Mirabilis, both dressed in half-shirts and jeans for the part. The elf once again, dressed in an odd costume with a bow, came and stole a slightly larger piece of wood. Another awkward glance, and they began to belt out, "

Well I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
No I can't swig that sweet champagne  
I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk  
Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me But I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard  
with a baby on my hip

Cause I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin' And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on,  
on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Victoria's Secret  
Well their stuff's real nice  
Oh but I can buy the same damn thing  
on a WalMart shelf half price  
And still look sexy  
Just as sexy  
As those models on TV  
No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
You might think I'm trashy  
A little too hard core  
But in my neck of the woods  
I'm just the girl next door

Hey I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on,  
on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on,  
on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I Said Hell Yeah"

Rouge and Mirabilis smiled and left the stage to rummage through the trunks she had left for her final act's costume. Rouge, however, stayed to call Remy up, and kneeled, singing, "

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on"

A face was not left dry. Mirabilis, in the final act, came forth in her beautiful red-slashed yellow dress and over robe, looking over the audience. Kurt came in and stole a large stick of firewood. Enraged, she turned and yelled, "I can't stand it! Who are you?"

"I'm Robbin' Wood. I steal from the birch to give to the sycamore!"

When they had disconnected her from his throat she finally came forth in her final role. "We have had a remarkable evening. Now I shall perform the last single act, then the group will come forth for a final song. Thank you.

You're asking me to open up  
I'm tryin' my best to give enough  
To keep this love alive  
It wouldn't be so hard for me to do  
If it hadn't have been for all my heart's been through

But once you've learned to be lonely  
And lonely is the only thing you've known  
It begins to feel like home  
It becomes your comfort zone  
Once you've learned to be without someone  
And settle for the silence of an empty room  
Oh,it changes you  
There's a lot you have to undo  
Once you've learned to be lonely

It becomes a habit of the heart  
To be afraid and even start  
To try and love again  
I want to give you myself to you  
But I've been alone that I'm scared to move

But once you've learned to be lonely  
And lonely is the only thing you've known  
It begins to feel like home  
It becomes your comfort zone  
Once you've learned to be without someone  
And settle for the silence of an empty room  
Oh,it changes you  
There's a lot you have to undo  
Once you've learned to be lonely

I've built walls but I feel them falling down  
Touch by touch your love is my way out

But once you've learned to be lonely  
And lonely is the only thing you've known  
It begins to feel like home  
It becomes your comfort zone  
Once you've learned to be without someone  
And settle for the silence of an empty room  
Oh,it changes you  
There's a lot you have to undo  
Once you've learned to be lonely

There's a lot you have to undo  
Once you've learned to be lonely"

The entire X-Men came out, all dressed in their normal clothing, singing, in certain cases, caterwauling, "

In a sandalwood frame  
We bought in New Mexico  
I was wearin' the chain that old Indian made  
That we practically stole

Little shells in a jar  
We found Hanalei Bay  
Got those matching tattoos  
And those ten dollar shoes  
To remember our stay

If it hadn't been so good I wouldn't feel so sad  
If we hadn't been so happy, baby,  
It wouldn't hurt this bad  
If you had told me this last summer  
I'd be on the floor laughin'  
Instead of standing round breakin' down  
Wonderin' what happened

What am I suppose to do  
Without my very best friend  
Boy you left me in shock and tied up in knots  
Then it hits me again

If it hadn't been so good I wouldn't feel so sad  
If we hadn't been so happy baby,  
It wouldn't hurt this bad  
If you had told me this last summer  
I'd be on the floor laughin'  
Instead of standing round breakin' down  
Wonderin' what happened

If you had told me this last summer  
I'd be on the floor laughin'  
Instead of standing around breakin' down  
Wonderin' what happened"

The entire group bowed, and left behind stage. All had decided, though not brilliant, it was well done for the short-notice. It was well done.


	7. Chapter the Seventh

A/n- Thanks for the Review. I know it doesn't have a clear story line, but there're so many things I have to jump around to explain things that shall happen later. Chapter Six, in my opinion, was a mistake to insert. Otherwise I can explain each Chapter's importance. One: Introduction. Two: Relationships with others. Three: Building up to chapter Four. Four: Her Powers. Five: Her Current Relationships, plus how many walls she still had, along with injuries. And has a touch of foreshadowing. Six: I already said it was a mistake, but I shall keep it, even though it breaks up the story. Seven: The plot begins. Logan she views as more of a father figure, but Xavier she looks to as a guardian angel, one who has fallen to neglect its duties. The title comes from a sentence Mirabilis will say in the future, and refers to Xavier.

* * *

Disclaimer: Mira Hopesbane owns nothing of the X: Men.

Chapter Seven- A Runner

Mirabilis could not sleep that evening. Her leg had fully healed, though it required several songs to do so as quickly as it did, and she felt an urge to wander. Her eyes dashed to the sleeping forms in the other beds, and nodded. They would not notice if she went walking in the clear moonlight. She grasped her locket, pulled on her coat, and padded into her shoes. And, almost as an afterthought, she put a headband on, one that she received for her most recent birthday, her fifteenth.

Gentle moonlight broke on her pale features, illuminating the frost-colored eyes. Slowly, the ice queen took in the summer night's air, and she picked her feet, slowly treading a path she had not stood upon for many years. Her eyes closed as she marched along the path, vibrating and pulsing as she stepped. A swift deer crossed her path, a red fox darted, and an ancient owl hooted in the silent, heavy night. The walking girl disturbed the night air, and the pulse of the night's air began to match her heartbeat. No other creature traveled with her, no others except those with her training could feel it, and the path blazed forward.

Her footsteps fell into silence when she stopped in haste. This, this is where…. Her eyes opened to look upon the plot of land she knew well. A normal house sat in the night's still air, a light on in the front window, but it lay upon a hoard of power that few knew how to tap into. She, Mirabilis Damien-Xavier Goldenstar, was a Bard. This power was her tool, along with song. Sitting down, the Bard's eyes soaked in the area where her house had stood, until she caused that fire.

Freedom was in those tears. The freedom to cry, the freedom to sit there and not notice the soft call of dawn on her fatigued face. The freedom to be herself. When dawn's full call came, and lone woman of an age that the outcast's mother would be came from the gently light-washed house. She stopped and stared at Mirabilis.

"Hello," the woman said, with a tinge of suspicion on her voice. "Who are you to be perched before my house so?"

"I had my residence previously upon this land."

"You cannot. This house were built-the earlier home burnt down. None survived."

"What if a youngling survived- a girl of an age of five? What if she caused the fire? What if she could tell you the reason that no one else came is that the parents were both telepaths? What if…?"

"You are that girl." A look of sullen sorrow crossed the strange woman's face. "Do you want to come in? Have some juice?"

Mirabilis followed, completely trusting the elder's judgement. It was to her intense chargin that, and soon as she had taken more than fifteen steps inside the home, Ms Kinkiat slammed a stick metal collar around her. Despite the Bard's best effort, she could not release herself. She wasn't even able to sing.


End file.
